1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing circuit and a data processing method for a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device, and more particularly, to a data processing circuit and a data processing method for USB Type-C or USB 3.1.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a pin diagram of a USB Type-C connector, which is a reversible design. According to definitions in the USB 3.1 specifications, in addition to transmitting data signals, pins A6/B6 and A7/B7 may also be used to transmit audio signals. Pins A5/B5 are configuration channel pins. By detecting the potentials at the pins A5/B5, a USB host may learn whether a USB device currently connected is an audio device. However, the impedance of the USB device needs to be detected before audio signals can be transmitted. Further, in order to enhance user experiences, pops also need to be prevented. Therefore, there is a need for a solution capable of de-popping and impedance detection for USB Type-C.